unifalloutfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Perki
Perki '''(lub '''Profity) - Dodatkowe bonusy dla postaci, do wpisania do karty, wpływające w większy lub mniejszy sposób na statystyki (Skille i SPECIAL) i/lub mechaniki. Podzielone są na zwykłe (do wyboru), frakcyjne (otrzymywane wraz z dołączeniem do frakcji) i karmiczne (zależne od Karmy). Część była autorska, część inspirowana prawdziwymi perkami. Perki Zwykłe PANI DOUBTFIRE Twój ponętny głos sprawia, że nawet twoja własna płeć chce za nim podążać. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +5 do retoryki, ale tylko w stosunku do tej samej płci co twoja! DZIKIE PUSTKOWIA Wyciśnij wszystko, co najbardziej szalone na Pustkowiach, aby twoje postapokaliptyczne życie nie było nudne jak u braminopasa w Goodsprings! Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz możliwość odkrycia rzeczy, miejsc i smaczków, jakich byś się nie spodziewał na Pustkowiach! ZNAWCA SPLUW Na Pustkowiach długo bez broni nie pożyjesz, więc im wcześniej się z nią oswoisz, tym lepiej. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +15 do broni palnej! POJĘTNY UCZEŃ Jesteś osobą, która naprawdę świetnie się uczy. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +1 do wybranej statystyki S.P.E.C.I.A.L, ale możesz go wybrać tylko raz na początku! RYCERZ W MECHANICZNEJ ZBROI Masz już skompletowany pancerz wspomagany i zdobyty rdzeń fuzyjny, ale nie wiesz, jak to złożyć do kupy i to nosić? Z tym perkiem nareszcie masz możliwość korzystania z pancerza wspomaganego! ZAPAMIĘTAŁEM! Ale ty rozumiesz te magazyny! Czytając je otrzymujesz +4 do danego skilla, a mając wysoką inteligencję - +7. KANIBAL Pozwalasz sobie czasem na skosztowanie ludzkiego mięsa jako jedzenia - a co? Ten perk pozwala ci jeść ludzkie mięso, jednak kosztem Złej Karmy. WYUCZONY Trenując swoje umiejętności, np. korzystając z broni palnej uzyskujesz tylko po jednym punkcie skilla. Trochę mało, nie? Zaszalej sobie, z tym perkiem zawsze otrzymujesz +2 punkty do skilla podczas jego treningu! RALPH DEMOLKA Boom! Ale demolka! Ale zniszczenie! Dostajesz +15 do Materiałów Wybuchowych! IRLANDZKIE SZCZĘŚCIE Niech to dunder świśnie, ale masz fuksa! Czyżby pomagał ci leprechaun? Otrzymujesz +15 do Walki Wręcz, +1 do Szczęścia, a w dzień św. Patryka (28 marca) możesz wykorzystywać swoje Szczęście bez końca! PRZYJACIEL ZWIERZĄT Zwierzęta cię kochają, a ty kochasz zwierzęta. Potwory niegroźne już ci niestraszne. WŚCIEKŁOŚĆ NERDA Już wystarczająco długo tobą pomiatano! Czas im pokazać, na co cię stać! Mając Inteligencję powyżej 8 oraz ten perk, dostajesz +1 do Siły i +10 do Walki Wręcz. TAJEMNICZY NIEZNAJOMY Kim on jest? Czemu ci pomaga? Nieważne! Mając ten perk, używając swojej dziennej dawki Szczęścia możesz raz podczas walki go przywołać, a on się bez słowa pojawi, odda w stronę twojego wroga strzał śmiertelny, nieważne ile wyrzuci mu kostka, po czym zniknie. Nie działa w pvp. WŁAMYWACZ Twoje zręczne paluszki otworzą każdy zamek. No, może nie każdy, ale za to już nie stracisz spinki, jeżeli ci się nie uda czegoś otworzyć, a ponadto masz +15 do Otwierania Zamków. DOKTOR KOSTUCHA Umiejętnościami medycznymi możesz się popisać, podobnie jak umiejętnościami w zabijaniu - otrzymujesz +15 do Medycyny i +10 do Broni Palnej. MĄDROŚĆ PLEMIENNA Jak na dzikusa przystało, wyniosłeś ze swojej wioski nie tylko brak manier, ale też całkiem sporą dawkę wiedzy o Pustkowiach. Dostajesz +20 do Przetrwania i +10 walki Bronią Białą oraz Wręcz, ponadto pozwala wcinać robaczki bez smażenia (np. radrakany, radskorpiony). DZIECIĘ RADIACJI Urodziłeś się w blasku atomu - a przynajmniej tak wszyscy myślą. Z tym perkiem nie potrzebujesz Rad-X oraz Anty-Radów by wchodzić do napromieniowanych lokacji, a mając perk KANIBAL możesz jeść mięso ghouli - smacznego. I... W GÓRĘ! Masz niezwykle silną rękę - jak ty to robisz? Z tym perkiem masz +10 do Walki Wręcz i Broni Białej. KOBIECIARZ/CZARNA WDOWA Nazwa zależna od płci. Daje ci +10 do Retoryki, ale tylko podczas rozmowy z płcią przeciwną. ZŁOTA RĄCZKA Zawsze miałeś rękę do wszelkiej maści maszyn. Dostajesz +15 do Naprawy. POSZUKIWACZ SKARBÓW Masz nosa do kapsli - każdy to przyzna bez ogródek. Z tym perkiem ilość kapsli otrzymywanych z loot'u podwaja się. INTENSYWNY TRENING Ten perk daje dodatkowy punkt do rozdysponowania w SPECIAL. Można go wybierać wielokrotnie (do 10 razy) ale nigdy na starcie. ŻYCIODAJNA MOC Nikt nie wie, jak to się dzieje, ale wprost kipisz życiową energią. Każdy poziom tego perka (maks 3) dodaje ci +30 maksymalnego HP. ZŁOTOUSTY Ludzie dosłownie spijają twoje słowa jak pszczoły spijały niegdyś nektar. Dostajesz +15 do Retoryki. INFILTRATOR Jesteś cichy i zabójczy, ale z dystansu. Leon Zawodowiec jest z ciebie dumny. Zyskujesz +10 do broni palnej i +15 do skradania. Korzystaj mądrze. WYBIERAM CIĘ! Mając ten perk, podczas walki z minimum trzema przeciwnikami niegroźnymi, możesz wykonać rzut na przetrwanie, wtedy jeden z nich na czas walki stanie po twojej stronie. A potem ucieknie. Proste. POGROMCA DRZWI Na co ci wytrych i śrubokręt, kiedy masz granat? Z tym perkiem możesz położyć jakieś materiały wybuchowe pod drzwi, zrobić test Materiałów Wybuchowych i rozsadzić je z hukiem! AKIMBO Pokaż im, kto jest najlepszym rewolwerowcem w kraju! Z tym perkiem możesz wykonać dwa strzały pod rząd z broni palnej jednoręcznej (pistolety, rewolwery itp.) lub z dwóch różnych broni naraz (dalej jednoręcznych). NINJA Posiadasz umiejętności godne mistrzów skrytobójstwa oraz krycia się w mroku. Dostajesz +10 do Broni Białej oraz Skradania. SIEPACZ Strzeżcie się - na ziemię zstąpił bezlitosny Siepacz! Dostaje +15 do Broni Białej oraz możliwość wykonania dwóch ataków pod rząd z tego typu broni. Frakcyjne ZA REPUBLIKĘ Republika Nowej Kalifornii - RNK dała ci umiejętności, broń oraz cel - powiększać jej chwałę wszelkimi środkami. Niekoniecznie ołowiem... Dostajesz +15 do posługiwania się bronią palną oraz +15 do retoryki. AD VICTORIAM Bractwo Stali - Zostałeś wykuty ze stali - dla Stali. Bractwo zahartowało cię w ogniu Pustkowi, byś mógł wypełniać jego powołanie - zbierać i chronić wszelkiej maści technologię. Dostajesz +15 do walki bronią energetyczną oraz nauk ścisłych. DOKTOR Z PUSTKOWI Uczniowie Apokalipsy - Uczniowie Apokalipsy przyjęli cię pod swoje skrzydła i nauczyli wszystkiego, co sami potrafią. Odwdzięcz im się, niosąc w ich imieniu kaganek oświaty przez Pustkowia. Dostajesz +15 do Medycyny oraz Nauk Ścisłych a dodatkowo dobrą karmę na start. BOOM BOOM! Boomersi - Juhu! Warto było opuścić Kryptę 34 dla TEGO SAMOLOTU! Ten perk daje ci +15 do Materiałów Wybuchowych i Naprawy. CICHO SZA Cystersi - Odszukuj przedwojenną wiedzę, ale pamiętaj - nikt, ale to nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, czym tak naprawdę się zajmujesz. Zakryjmy to czymś ciekawszym - alkoholem! Otrzymujesz z tym perkiem +15 do Skradania, Handlu i Broni Białej! BÓJ SIĘ SMOKA Imperium Czarnego Smoka - Kiedyś się zemścimy na tych kapitalistycznych świniach... Wystarczy tylko poczekać i zbierać stosowne informacje... Odbudujemy potęgę Chin! Ten perk dodaje twojej postaci +15 do Broni Białej i Przetrwania, a także +1 do Percepcji. DLA MATUSZKI Kozacy - Żyjesz w USA jako Kozak, czyli osoba pochodząca z ruin ZSRR. Wadim! Wyciągaj wódkę. Artem! Włącz hardbass. Ten perk daje ci +15 do Broni Palnej i Białej, daje też +1 do Wytrzymałości. GOD BLESS THE ENCLAVE Enklawa - Jesteś jednym z niewielu ocalałych po zniszczeniu potęgi, jaką była Enklawa. Była... teraz wszystko poszło nie powiem gdzie przez to całe Dziecko Przeznaczenia oraz głupie Bractwo Stali... Jednak ty wiesz, że i tak powstaniecie. Wstaniecie z kolan, podbijecie ponownie Amerykę i zniszczycie wszystkie mutanty! Niech Bóg błogosławi Enklawę! Ten perk dodaje twojej postaci +15 do Broni Energetycznej i Naprawy, a także podczas walki z kimś z Bractwa masz też +1 do Percepcji. DROGA PRZEZ PUSTKOWIA Wolni Wędrowcy - Nie należysz do żadnej frakcji i nie ma to też dla ciebie dużego znaczenia. Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem, wędrowcem. Jesteś wolnym wędrowcem. Ten perk daje ci +5 do dwóch wybranych skilli i +1 do wybranej statystyki S.P.E.C.I.A.L, ale pamiętaj - jak tylko dołączysz do jakiejś frakcji, stracisz ten perk! ZA WOLNOŚĆ NASZĄ I WASZĄ Wolny Lud Północy - Udało się! Północ jest zjednoczonym państwem, a ty jej obywatelem. Co w związku z tym? Dostajesz +10 do Retoryki i +1 do wybranej statystyki S.P.E.C.I.A.L. TECHNOLOGIA DLA CZŁOWIEKA Technicy - Choć Technicy bardzo się osłabili, wciąż istnieją. Wciąż mają fioła na punkcie technologii i wciąż umieją ją wykorzystać. Dostajesz +10 do Broni Palnej i Naprawy. AMICO NOSTRA Rodzina - Rodzina przyjęła cię w swe szeregi - na dobre i na złe. Jesteś jej jednak winien wieczną lojalność - do grobowej deski. Dostajesz +1 do Charyzmy oraz +15 do Broni palnej i Handlu. Ponadto dostajesz złą karmę na start. ZABRAĆ I SPRZEDAĆ Harpunnicy - Jako Harpunnik, twoim zadaniem jest porywać ludzi, ghoule i supermutanty, zniewalać i sprzedawać. Warto, byś był do tego gotowy. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +15 do Broni Palnej i Handlu, a także Złą Karmę na start. CZEŚĆ I CHWAŁA FEDERACJI Federacja - Jako obywatel FK powinieneś umieć o niej dobrze mówić i za nią walczyć. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +15 do Retoryki, +10 do Broni Palnej i +1 do Percepcji. DĄŻĄĆ DO PRAWDY Prawdy - Jako członek plemienia Prawd, twoim celem jest odnaleźć prawdę. A przy okazji bronić plemienia przed Lunatykami i Desperados. Otrzymujesz +1 do Percepcji i +15 do Broni Białej. ROCK DAJE MI SIŁĘ! Lunatycy - Każdy Lunatyk wie, jaką potęgę daje słuchanie ciężkich brzmień. Mając ten perk, otrzymujesz +1 do Siły i +10 do Broni Palnej i Walki Wręcz + Zła Karma na start. PŁONĄCE LUFY Desperados - Jesteś Desperado, więc wiesz, co to życie. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +10 do Broni Palnej i Materiałów Wybuchowych, a także całkowitą odporność na uzależnienie od alkoholu + Zła Karma na start. WE ARE THE 80's Osiemdziesiątki - Jesteś członkiem 80-tek: najtwardszego gangu w całym Utah. Drżą przed wami wszyscy karawaniarze od Gecko do Salt Lake City. Dostajesz +15 do Broni Palnej oraz Białej, a także +10 do Napraw. Ponadto dostajesz Złą Karmę na start. DROGA NOWOKANANEJCZYKA Nowokananejczycy - Jako członek Mormonów jesteś niezwykle uzdolniony w używaniu broni palnej, perswazji oraz sztuce przetrwania. Dzięki tym umiejętnościom możesz szerzyć Słowo Boże w każdych warunkach. Dostajesz +15 do Broni Palnej, Retoryki oraz Przetrwania, a wszystkie pistolety automatyczne zadają w twoich rękach podwójne obrażenia. Dostajesz ponadto Dobrą Karmę na start. WIERNOŚĆ CEZAROWI! Synowie Cezara - Jako członek Synów Cezara, pozostałeś wierny jego ideom - nawet po jego odejściu w Zaświaty. Jedyne co zdarza ci się kwestionować to intencje innych Centurionów, gdyż wiesz, że twój ma całkowitą słuszność - ci zdrajcy nie zasługują na schedę po Cezarze! Dostajesz +10 do Broni Białej, Walki Wręcz oraz Przetrwania. ZA GŁOSEM BOGINI Córki Hekate - Jako Córka Hekate podążasz niezachwianie za swoją Boginią, wiedząc, że jest ona ostatnią nadzieją dla Czterech Stanów. W tym celu robisz wszystko co Bogini ci każe - włączają w to skrytobójstwa i prostytucję. Dostajesz +10 do Walki Wręcz, Retoryki oraz Skradania. PRECZ Z TYRANIĄ! Konfederacja Czterech Stanów - Jako zwolennik Konfederacji nie boisz się obelg Synów Cezara, ani nie ufasz słodkim słówkom Córek Hekate. Chcesz podobnie jak inni ludzie w Czterech Stanach żyć własnym życiem. Dostajesz +10 do Broni Palnej, Handlu i Retoryki. NAUKI MANNA Zwinne Stopy - Horacy Mann, bóg pustyni dał ci umiejętności dające przewagę nad pustkowiami. Pustynia nie stanowi dla ciebie wyzwania. Zyskujesz +20 do przetrwania, +1A, +5 do skradania i +10 do broni białej przeciwko dzikim zwierzętom, na dodatek znasz całą pustynie na pamięć i wiesz, gdzie znajduje się obóz Zwinnych Stóp. HACK & WHACK Zardzewiałe Haki - Jesteś z Zardzewiałych Haków - i jako jeden z nich wprost lubujesz się w przemocy i zbędnym okrucieństwie. Dostajesz +10 do Broni Białej oraz złą karmę na start. Ponadto, za każdym razem gdy zabijesz kogoś przy pomocy broni do walki wręcz otrzymujesz tymczasowo +30 pkt HP (efekt ten nakłada się tylko jeden raz). PAMIĘTAJCIE ALAMO NRT - Jesteś obywatelem Nowej Republiki Teksasu, żyjesz spokojnie w dobrych rękach rządu, jednak wiesz, czym jest wojenna zawierucha. W końcu - czy to jedną wojnę czy rewolucję przeżyłeś? Ten perk daje ci +15 do Broni Palnej i +10 do Handlu. KIEDY WOLNOŚĆ WZYWA Strażnicy Teksasu - Jesteś Strażnikiem Teksasu, twoim zadaniem jest chronić swój kraj, siebie i wszystkich innych obywateli. Ten perk daje ci +15 do Broni Palnej i +1 do Charyzmy. PASTERZ Kościół Zagubionych - Jesteś wyznawcą Kościoła Zagubionych. Otrzymujesz +15 do Retoryki i +1 do Wytrzymałości. ZERO POTKNIĘĆ Klan - Jesteś członkiem Klanu, groźnym łowcą niewolników, na myśl o którym drży połowa Teksasu. Otrzymujesz +15 do Broni Energetycznej, a każda używana przez ciebie broń ogłuszająca zadaje dwukrotnie większe obrażenia. ŚWIT LUDZKOŚCI Brzask - Jako członek Brzasku uważasz, że panowanie psycherów nad Pustkowiami jest ich przeznaczeniem - w ramach nagrody za przetrwanie przez ludzkość atomowej zagłady. Zrobisz wszystko aby im to umożliwić. Dostajesz +15 do broni palnej i materiałów wybuchowych - jeśli jesteś żołnierzem, lub +15 do broni energetycznej i nauk ścisłych - jeśli jesteś naukowcem. Ponadto otrzymujesz złą karmę na start. Karmiczne Zła Karma ZŁA DUSZYCZKA Ładnie to tak? Mówią, że nieładnie. Ale ty ich zabijasz. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +5 do Broni Palnej. WREDNY FIGIELEK Ludzie cię lubią coraz mniej... zrewanżuj się! Otrzymujesz +5 do Broni Białej. UOSOBIENIE ZŁA Ludzie cię nienawidzą! Odwdzięcz się soczystym "bęc!", mając od teraz +5 do Walki Wręcz. Neutralna Karma WIEDZĄ MĄ NEUTRALNOŚĆ Nie masz w sobie ani dobra, ani zła - otrzymujesz więc +5 do Nauki. LEK NA DOBRO I ZŁO Wybierasz ścieżkę neutralności, a z tym perkiem także +5 do Medycyny. BEZSTRONNOŚĆ KLUCZEM PRZETRWANIA Jesteś neutralny niczym Szwajcaria podczas II wojny światowej. Co dalej? Otrzymujesz +5 do Przetrwania. Dobra Karma OTWÓRZ MI DRZWI Bez wzajemnej pomocy sobie nie poradzimy. Otrzymujesz +5 do Otwierania Zamków. PROROK Głosisz, by ludzie byli dobrzy, niektórzy nawet czasem słuchają. Masz teraz +5 do Retoryki. NAPRAW LUDZKOŚĆ Zarażając ją dobrocią. Z tym perkiem otrzymujesz +5 to Naprawy. Perki dodane przez Fallout RP - Wyoming Lista perków dodanych na serwerze Sheogoratha. Zwykłe GŁUPOTA ZABIJA Nie jesteś bystry, co nie znaczy że takiego doktorka nie zarżniesz. Tracisz 1 punkt inteligencji by zyskać punkt siły i +15 do broni białej i walki wręcz. KUPIEC W SYNAGODZE Jesteś takim dobrym handlowcem, że sprzedasz ghoulowi jego nieżyjąca matkę oraz jego gacie za 100 kapsli. Zyskujesz +15 do handlu. Frakcyjne FILARY DEMOKRACJI Federacja Wyoming - Twój światopogląd podtrzymują filary rządów Federacji, jak one runą to runie cały świat. Otrzymujesz +15 do broni palnej, +10 do retoryki oraz +5 do naprawy. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Neutralną Karmę 9 MILIMETRÓW I JA 9-Milimetrówki - Twoją rękę prowadzi kaliber 9mm oraz blues w twojej głowie. Bez nich zginiesz albo Rekonstrukcjoniści ciebie zniewolą. Zyskujesz +15 do retoryki, +5 do broni palnej (dodatkowe +15 jeśli korzystasz z broni 9mm) oraz pancerze lekkie dają +25 HP. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Dobrą Karmę. SŁOWO NA MYCH USTACH Nosiciele Słowa - żyjesz Świętym Słowem, oddychasz Świętym Słowem i spożywasz Święte Słowo podczas modlitw Otrzymujesz +15 do broni energetycznej i +10 do retoryki. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. AMERICAE NOVUM Rekonstrukcjoniści - Twoje czyny pomogą odbudować Amerykę, twoje ręce zaciągają niewolników do budowania podwalin, zaś twoje oczy celują we wrogów odrodzenia. Otrzymujesz +15 do broni palnej oraz +10 do broni białej (masz modyfikator -5 jeśli korzystasz z broni jednostrzałowych palnych). Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. NAJPIERW MASA POTEM WPIERDOL Brutale Siły - Służysz potężnemu Sile więc albo idziesz wpierdolić wrogom albo on ci wpierdoli. Otrzymujesz +20 do walki wręcz, oraz +10 do dowolnego innego skilla walki, lecz tracisz 1 punkt inteligencji. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. WOLNOŚĆ ZA CENĘ WSZYSTKIEGO Legion Piekła - Walczysz prawdopodobnie za wolność innych, jednak metody nie muszą być rycerskie Otrzymujesz +15 do broni białej oraz +15 do przetrwania lecz tracą jeden punkt Charyzmy. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. BÓG, WIARA, PRZETRWANIE Apokaliptycy - Na tej ziemi jest ciężko przetrwać słudze Boga, ale tobie się to udaje. Otrzymujesz +10 do przetrwania, +10 do broni białej, +5 do broni palnej oraz +1 do Wytrzymałości. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Dobrą Karmę. ATOM NAS ZBAWI! Dzieci Atomu - Potęga Atomu nie tknęła tej ziemi - czas to zmienić. Otrzymujesz +10 do broni białej, +10 do broni palnej oraz +5 do nauk ścisłych, dodatkowo jesteś odporny na radiacje. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. DZICZ DOMEM Biegnące Noże - Wychowałeś się w lesie i w nim zginiesz, ale nie bez walki Otrzymujesz +20 do broni białej oraz +10 do skradania. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Neutralną Karmę. CAŁY TRUP, A CO TO? Wybuchające Kości - Dla ciebie dynamit to synonim żywotu twego plemienia - posługujesz się nim tak samo jak inni potrafią strzelać z broni palnej Otrzymujesz +15 do materiałów wybuchowych, +5 do broni białej oraz +10 do skradania. Na start otrzymujesz z automatu Złą Karmę. WYKRWAWIONY Krwawe Szeregi - Przeciwnik cię nie widzi? To dobrze! Jeśli go zaatakujesz i trafisz z zaskoczenia, otrzymuje on podwójne obrażenia (liczy się tylko pierwszy strzał). Dodatkowo masz +10 do broni palnej! ZA CESARZA Takeda - Jesteś w stanie życie oddać za boskiego cesarza, ale nim to zrobisz przydałoby się kogoś wziąć ze sobą. Dzięki temu perkowi zyskujesz +15 do broni białej i +10 do broni palnej. BANZAI! Schimazu - Jesteś dumnym członkiem Schimazu, więc musisz mu nieść chwałę i cześć, ale samuraj nie tylko mieczem walczy. Dostajesz +10 do broni białej i +15 do retoryki. OJCIEC CHRZESTNY Mafia Dona Carlzone - Jako członek La cosa nostry musisz umieć walczyć, ale też kulturalnie zmuszać gadka do haraczu oraz umieć zajść wroga od tyłu. Otrzymujesz +15 do broni palnej, +10 do retoryki oraz +5 do skradania a także Złę Karmę na start. Kategoria:Mechaniki